Teezeremonie
by chryssantes
Summary: Spoileralarm! Spielt nach dem Mangaband 12.


**Teezeremonie**

von Chryssantes

Serie: Death Note  
Genre: Drama, AU (nach Band 12, Kira beherrscht die Welt)  
Disclaimer: 'Death Note' gehört den Erschaffern Tsugumi Ohba undTakeshi Obata. Eingetragenes Warenzeichen von SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

* * *

_Liebes Tagebuch!_

_Es hat die ganze Nacht über geschneit! Alle Dächer, Gehsteige und Laternen sind ganz weiß gepudert. In unserem Vorgarten liegt der Schnee ein paar Zentimeter hoch. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob das ausreichen wird um mir einen Schneemann zu bauen. Aber ich werde es trotzdem versuchen. Wenigstens einen ganz kleinen! Vielleicht hilft mir meine Tante Sayu dabei, wenn ich sie dazu überreden kann. Meine Großmutter meinte einmal zu mir, dass Sayu es früher geliebt hatte mit ihrem großen Bruder im Schnee zu spielen. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr traurig ist! _

_Mein Vater ist zur Zeit wieder auf einer Dienstreise. Warum muss Vater immer wegfahren oder fliegen? Können das die anderen Polizeikommissare nicht tun? Hoffentlich kommt er zu meinem 11. Geburtstag nächste Woche. Ich habe ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er ist nur noch selten zu Hause. Ich denke, Vater liebt seinen Job sehr. Großmutter ist deswegen wahnsinnig stolz ihn, auch wenn sie ihn sehr oft vermisst. Genauso wie ich! Komm bitte bald heim, Vater!_

_Seit Mama vor ein paar Jahren überraschend von uns wegging, hat sich einiges in meinem Leben verändert. Seither wohne ich bei Großmutter und Tante Sayu und jetzt verstehe ich endlich auch, was Vater mit 'Weggehen' bei Mamas Verschwinden gemeint hat. Es tut immer noch weh, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass Mama nicht wegen mir weg gegangen ist und dass Lord Kira sie nicht für ihre Sünden bestraft hat. Sie ist einfach eines Nachts für immer eingeschlafen obwohl sie noch so jung war. Es war halt Schicksal, hat Vater gesagt. Wenn er das sagt, dann stimmt es auf jeden Fall, denn er ist ein Genie._

_Ah, ich darf nicht vergessen ein paar von den Gestern gebackenen Kekse in Vaters Zimmer zu stellen. Mein geheimer Freund mag sie sehr und er wäre traurig, wenn ich ihm keine abgeben würde. _

_So, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen! Mein Schneemann wartet auf mich!_

_Yagami Akemi _

Akemi klappte energisch das Tagebuch zu und versteckte es aus lauter Gewohnheit in einem anderem Buch des Bücherregals. Danach öffnete sie die Türen ihres Kleiderschrankes und beschaute sich kritisch dessen Inhalt. Sie schien die Vorliebe ihre Mutter für modische Kleidung ererbt zu haben, wie ihr Vater einmal leicht belustigt bemerkte. Das war eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten, immerhin war ihre Mutter als Misa-Misa mehrere Jahre erfolgreich als Model tätig, bevor sie Yagami Light heiratete.

Das Mädchen griff zielsicher nach einem robusten aber dennoch stylischen Wintermantel und nach einer Schneehose. Schnell warf sie sich die Sachen über und schlich sich den Gang entlang bis zu der Treppe. Tante Sayu schien immer noch zu schlafen. In ihrem Zimmer rührte sich nichts. Sie wollte nicht, dass man in ihr Zimmer rein platzte wenn sie sich ausruhte. Da konnte sie ganz schön komisch werden. Schade! Mit dem gemeinsamen Schneemann bauen würde nun nichts werden. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

Weiter unten in der Küche hantierte Akemis Großmutter und bereitete das Frühstück für ihre Familie vor. Wie immer würde es ein fürstliches Mahl werden. So reichlich, als ob noch jemand mit ihnen essen würde. Aber Vater war eh selten da und aß immer relativ wenig.

Er ging bereits auf die 40 zu, was für Akemi schon als sehr alt galt. Trotzdem wirkte er schlank, fast hager und sah für sein Alter, wie Großmutter immer mit einem wehmütigen Unterton sagte, noch sehr gut aus.

Plötzlich knarrte leise die Tür zu ihres Vaters Zimmer. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zurück. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Großmutter ging nie in Vaters Zimmer. Seit seiner frühesten Jugend übernahm er selbst das Putzen und dies hatte sich bis jetzt nicht geändert. War etwa ihr geheimer Freund wieder in dem Zimmer unterwegs und durchsuchte alle Winkel und Ecken nach etwas, was er anscheinend sehr vermisste? Akemi wusste nicht, nach was der große Junge mit den traurigen, dunklen Augen und dem Struppelhaar die ganze Zeit suchte. Er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ihren Vater fragte oder gar von ihm erzählte.

Er hatte noch nie ein Wort gesprochen, aber trotzdem verstanden sie einander.

Vorsichtig lugte Akemi in den Raum hinein und sah überrascht ihren Vater an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen _Wann war er nach Hause gekommen?_ mit zwei Tassen dampfenden Tees und einem Teller voller Kekse vor sich. Auf dem anderen Drehstuhl gegenüber hockte mit angezogenen Beinen Akemis geheimnisvoller Freund.

Beide schwiegen und ließen sich dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Der traurige, große Junge hob seine fast durchsichtige Hand und ließ ein Zuckerstück nach dem anderen in seinem Tee verschwinden. Akemi wurde von der Anzahl der Zuckerstückchen fast schwindelig. Sie verhielt sich weiterhin mucksmäuschenstill und beobachtete das bizarre Teeritual der ihr beiden liebsten Wesen.

Yagami Light war, scheinbar unbemerkt vom Rest seiner Familie, von seiner langen Dienstreise in sein Elternhaus zurückgekehrt. Der Koffer und die Atkentasche lagen unangetastet auf seinem Bett, genauso wie er sie dort abgestellt hatte.

Dem Mädchen fiel auf, wie gegensätzlich die beiden Teetrinker waren. Die Kleidung ihres Vaters saß wie immer perfekt und war selbst nach einer so langen Reise nicht zerknittert. Selbst seine Körperhaltung war aufrecht. Im völligen Kontrast dazu wirkte die zerknautschte Kleidung und die lässige, fast äffchenähnliche Haltung ihres ewig zerzaust wirkenden Freundes.

Fasziniert beobachtet Yagami Akemi wie sich die Lippen ihres Vaters öffneten, wie zu einer Frage, um dann wieder abrupt zu schließen. Seine linke Hand erhob sich zögernd bis zu dem Gesicht seines Gastes, um genauso unentschlossen den Rückzug anzutreten. Er ließ sie auf dem Tisch neben seiner Tasse liegen. Seine Augen saugten sich an seinem Gegenüber fest und in ihnen war ein Ausdruck, den Akemi an ihrem ansonsten immer beherrschten Vater nicht kannte: Sehnsucht.

Ihr geheimer Freund ließ sich durch die Aktionen ihres Vaters nicht beirren und ließ weiterhin einen Keks nach dem anderen von dem Teller vor ihm verschwinden. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte das Mädchen nicht erkennen, da er ihr den Rücken zu wandte. Fast hatte sie die nächste Aktion des schweigsamen Jungen verpasst, als unten laut eine Tür zuschlug und sie ihren Kopf von den beiden Teetrinkern einen Moment lang weggedreht hatte.

Eine schmale, weiße und fast durchsichtige Hand lag nun auf der eleganten Hand ihres Vaters. Yagami Light schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er sie wieder auf sein Gegenüber richtete. „Ryuuzaki", flüsterte er. Der Atem ihres Vaters hinterließ kleine Rauchwolken in der zunehmenden Kälte des Raumes.

Akemi zog sich irritiert und beunruhigt von dem Geschehen im Zimmer zurück und überließ die beiden Teetrinker sich selbst. Langsam ging sie die Treppen zur Küche ihrer Großmutter hinunter. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei der schweigsamen Teezeremonie und bei dem Namen, den ihr Vater mit einer Spur Schmerz geflüstert hatte.

* * *

Ich habe vor, diese kleine Story mehr auszubauen. Die Idee von einem Kira, der die Weltbeherrscht finde ich sehr faszinierend. 


End file.
